Insomnie
by Ekaterin
Summary: Sarah est insomniaque. Elle se réfugie dans l'appartement vide d'Harm.


L'appartement était sombre et frais. Une lumière bleutée, venue des rares et lointains lampadaires de la rue faisait luire doucement les meubles cirés et le cuir du canapé, tandis que les stores vénitiens imprimaient leurs rangées d'ombres parallèles sur le parquet. Avec son habituel sens de l'ordre et de la discipline, Harm était parti en laissant les lieux impeccablement propres et rangés. Seul, abandonné, un dernier verre trônait avec insolence sur le comptoir de la cuisine.  
  
Il faisait bon. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant acheva de chasser le mal de tête contre lequel elle luttait depuis le début de la nuit. Elle sentit les muscles de ses épaules se détendre un peu. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Posa son sac.   
  
Mac s'était d'abord sentie plus ridicule que gênée en venant se réfugier chez son ami alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était en voyage. Parti depuis une quinzaine de jours, auprès de sa mère, en Californie, il ne devait rentrer que le lendemain soir. Mac avait longtemps tourné en rond, hésité, avant de finir par envoyer au loin ses réflexions pour mettre quelques affaires dans un sac et prendre sa voiture. Elle avait décidé de s'installer pour la nuit dans le grand loft abandonné.  
Cela faisait plus de quarante huit heures qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer les yeux. Elle ne dormait plus du tout. Elle se savait pourtant insomniaque mais jamais à ce point. Dans une sorte d'état second, complètement abrutie, à mi-chemin entre le somnambulisme et une vague somnolence, elle déambulait toute la nuit sur la moquette de son salon, sans parvenir à lire plus de trois pages d'un roman sans intérêt. Quand aux journées... Son travail au JAG s'en ressentait terriblement car elle ne parvenait pas à fixer son attention sur un sujet plus de quelques minutes, au point que l'amiral lui-même lui avait fait remarquer que deux ou trois jours de repos ne seraient pas un luxe. Si seulement elle avait pu prendre son conseil au pied de la lettre et passer ses journées à rattraper le sommeil qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la nuit. Mais non. Quoiqu'elle fasse, le sommeil ne venait pas. Ses nuits étaient devenues une obsession et le soir ne tombait jamais sans apporter avec lui son lot d'appréhension et d'angoisses.  
Car dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle le revoyait... Ce regard...  
  
Mic, de son côté, ne comprenait pas son comportement. Bien sûr, il se rendait compte qu'elle avait été profondément choquée par cette agression mais il n'imaginait pas, maintenant qu'elle était hors de danger et le criminel bien à l'abri derrière les barreaux, qu'elle puisse encore s'angoisser pour un évènement qui appartenait au passé. Et pourtant... Dès qu'elle se laissait aller, il revenait la hanter. Ce regard... Ce regard de dément, complètement vide, glacé, insondable, l'avait complètement paralysée. Affolée, désorientée, elle n'avait même pas pu se défendre. Tout s'était passé si vite... Il l'avait menacée, elle avait voulu se défendre comme elle savait si bien le faire mais dès qu'il s'était approché, elle avait perdu tous ses moyens. Cet homme était fou. Il l'avait attaquée sans raison, sans même tenter de lui voler son sac ou sa voiture. Comme ça. Sa voix rauque et éraillée hachait les mots comme une lame mais ses yeux et l'expression de son visage en avait tout le tranchant et la froideur métallique. Il n'y avait eu aucune cohérence dans son comportement ou dans les syllabes qu'il lui avait craché à la figure et elle avait été totalement soumise à ses caprices, sans aucun point de repère ou aucun moyen d'anticiper ses réactions.  
Elle n'avait eu aucune emprise sur la situation et cela l'avait terrifiée : pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait complètement paniqué. Mic l'avait retrouvée au commissariat, en larmes, bouleversée, incapable d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, comme si l'homme, au moins pour un moment, avait réussi à lui transmettre sa folie.  
  
Cela s'était passé il y avait presque une semaine. Les premières nuits après l'agression, elle avait fait d'horribles cauchemars, se réveillant plusieurs fois à quelques heures à peine d'intervalles. Puis les cauchemars avaient brusquement cessés... pour la simple raison qu'elle ne dormait plus.  
Et selon toute apparence, cela n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Cette nuit, tandis que Mic s'étalait confortablement dans leur lit, elle avait repris ses rondes désabusées à travers l'appartement. Et puis soudain, sur un coup de tête, elle en avait eu assez. Elle avait envoyé au diable sa prudence et pris le risque de conduire, dans un état de fatigue total, à trois heures du matin, pour venir s'installer chez son partenaire, en son absence.  
  
Elle posa son sac et ses affaires sur un des tabourets du bar et s'assit sur un autre. A présent qu'elle était là, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était venue. ce qu'elle avait espérer trouver. Le repos ? Il ne fallait pas y compter, et de toute façon pourquoi là plutôt qu'ailleurs ? La sécurité ? Qu'y a-t-il de sécurisant à quitter son chez-soi pour se retrouver seule dans un loft mal connu quoique familier, et sans même l'autorisation du maître des lieux ? Le réconfort ? Réconfortant ce tête-à-tête muet avec un verre vide sur un comptoir désert ?  
Elle se sentait un peu ridicule. Voire même indiscrète. Elle s'était promis pourtant de ne rien déranger et de s'en aller très vite mais celui ne lui donnait pas pour autant le droit d'investir les lieux sans demander au préalable l'accord de leur propriétaire  
  
Mac jeta un regard vers le placard où, elle le savait, son collègue rangeait ses alcools. Et avec un peu de chance, il aurait laissé quelques canettes de bière au frais dans la porte de son frigo. Mais elle ne bougea pas de son tabouret. Elle se rappelait le jour où elle avait craqué et combien cela avait marqué Harm qui se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas été là pour l'aider. Elle ne voulait pas lui infliger à nouveau ça. Elle se contenta donc de se lever et de faire quelques pas dans la pièce, au hasard. Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre avec la vague envie de jeter un regard au dehors, puis jeta son dévolu sur le canapé où elle s'assit le temps de retirer ses chaussures. Elle remonta ses jambes contre elle et posa son menton sur ses genoux, sans se préoccuper des mèches de cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Elle poussa un profond soupir en se demandant une fois de plus ce qu'elle faisait là.  
  
Un instant plus tard, elle quittait le cuir devenu chaud pour errer sans but défini à travers le loft. Elle tourna autour du bar de la cuisine, fit glisser sa main sur le carrelage froid qui le recouvrait, prit le verre à pied abandonné sur lequel persistaient quelques traces de doigts. Le reposa aussitôt. Elle quitta les dalles froides de la cuisine pour retrouver le parquet ciré et se dirigea vers le meuble près de la porte où Harm laissait traîner sa chaîne Hi-Fi et quelques disques. Après de longues minutes sans réaction, la jeune femme finit par choisir au hasard un vieux jazz new-yorkais qu'elle mit en sourdine, et grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à la chambre à coucher. Une épaisse moquette lui chatouilla doucement la plante des pieds tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait près de la paroi en verre dépoli. Elle jeta un long regard envieux au grand lit dont les draps propres et frais, impeccablement tirés, semblaient attendre qu'un corps vienne les froisser.   
Sarah sourit en songeant que tout dans le loft était trop parfait et trop ordonné, et ne demandait qu'à être un peu bousculé, dérangé. Elle résista à la tentation de se laisser tomber de tout son long sur le lit et poursuivi lentement son chemin pour descendre trois marches et retrouver le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Avec un intérêt presque malsain, elle observa le décor. Une serviette de toilette pendait à un crochet, un tapis de bain dont un des coins était retourné invitait à entrer dans la douche et, sur la tablette entre le lavabo et le miroir, une brosse à dent dépassait d'un gros verre. Juste à côté, un tube de dentifrice se battait en duel avec un flacon d'eau de toilette tandis qu'un savon, une petite brosse à ongles et un peigne se disputaient un peu d'espace sur le bord du lavabo.   
Avec un petit soupir qui aurait pu passer pour du soulagement, la jeune femme songea qu'il n'y avait qu'une brosse à dent dans le verre et qu'aucun bâton de rouge à lèvres ne traînait sur la petite console. Aucun indice trahissant une présence féminine. Elle se sentait déjà suffisamment indiscrète pour ne pas avoir encore à devoir supporter la présence virtuelle et envahissante de Renée.  
Mac s'avança et tendit la main vers le flacon d'eau de toilette. Elle la déboucha et, les yeux fermés, se laissa envahir par le parfum très frais et un peu piquant. Harm se fit soudain incroyablement présent. Il sembla à la jeune femme entendre sa voix résonner dans le loft, avec les mêmes intonations qu'il avait lorsqu'il défendait un client devant une cour martiale. Quelques secondes, elle s'abandonna à tous les souvenirs qui la submergeaient mais elle finit par le sentir tellement proche, tellement vivant qu'elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
Non. Elle était toujours seule et ce fut son propre regard, perdu, un peu affolé, qu'elle rencontra dans le miroir. Elle reboucha aussitôt le flacon et le reposa à sa place, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas un peu plus assuré mais elle ne quitta la salle de bain que pour retrouver la tentation du grand lit qui, à cet instant, lui aurait tendu les bras s'il en avait possédé. Seulement cette fois, la jeune femme ne chercha pas à résister.  
  
Sans même avoir le courage d'aller chercher ses affaires dans le sac qu'elle avait abandonné derrière la porte d'entrée, elle se contenta de retirer son jean et s'allongea avec délices entre les draps. Une douce odeur de lessive l'enveloppa et elle se blottit sur le côté pour se réchauffer. La fatigue l'aurait poussée à fermer aussitôt les yeux si le gros soupir qu'elle poussa à cet instant n'avait eu pour effet de faire tomber une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillèrent le bout du nez. Avec un second gros soupir, elle repoussa les envahisseurs, se frotta le visage, et replongea le nez dans l'oreiller.  
  
Le disque de jazz tournait toujours, mais elle ne l'entendait déjà plus : pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sarah dormait profondément.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
L'appartement était sombre et frais. Épuisé, Harm déposa son gros sac de voyage sur le sol, sans même allumer la lumière. La douce pénombre qui régnait était suffisante pour qu'il se dirige sans se cogner dans tous les meubles, et il n'avait pas besoin qu'une lumière trop vive achève de le réveiller alors qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer sur son lit. Il était presque cinq heures du matin et il ne comptait déjà plus les heures de vol qu'il avait effectuées pour joindre Washington depuis La Jolla. Dans l'avion, il avait regretté sa décision de rentrer plus tôt que prévu, en pleine nuit, mais à présent un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était de retour chez lui et allait pouvoir dormir tout son soûl dans les deux jours de week-end qui allaient suivre.   
En tâtonnant, il abandonna ses chaussures au milieu du parquet et alla se verser un grand verre d'eau qu'il engloutit jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Un instant il resta perplexe en s'apercevant que sa chaîne hi-fi était allumée puis, en se maudissant d'avoir oublié de l'éteindre, il pressa le bouton Power et tous les petits voyants lumineux cessèrent de clignoter. Enfin, Harm reposa le verre à côté de son jumeau, sur le comptoir, et grimpa en chaussettes les quelques marches qui menaient à sa chambre.  
  
Il allait se laisser lourdement tomber sur sa grosse couette quand il s'aperçut que quelqu'un y était déjà installé. Furieux et frustré, Harm bondit sur sa lampe de chevet.  
  
_ Mac ?  
  
Sous la lumière, celle-ci avait cligné des yeux, gênée. Puis, avec un soupir, elle s'était tournée sur le dos sans se réveiller.   
Harm, assis au bord du lit, resta un instant sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que Mac fichait chez lui à une heure pareille et, qui plus est, dans son lit ? Renée elle-même n'aurait rien eut à y faire, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas prévu de rentrer ce soir-là, mais Mac !... Mac dans son propre lit !  
Elle semblait dormir profondément et Harm, une seconde, l'observa. Pâle, les traits tirés, elle paraissait toute petite dans ce grand lit, presque maigrichonne.  
Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua avec plus ou moins de douceur.  
_ Mac ?... Mac !  
  
Brusquement, celle-ci sursauta en poussant un cri étouffé. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle d'un air paniqué.  
_ Mac ! Doucement !  
En entendant sa voix, Mac se calma un peu. Puis elle sembla retrouver ses esprits et lui sourit.  
_ Harm !... Vous m'avez fait peur... Vous êtes déjà rentré ?  
_ Oui, et j'allais vous demander ce que vous faites dans mon lit...  
Mac le regarda soudain d'un air horrifié.  
_ Oh... Oh mon Dieu, non !!!  
La jeune femme avait commencé à se débattre mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de sauter au bas du lit, Harm la retint par la taille.  
_ Oh là ! Calmez-vous ! Asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi ce qui se passe !  
_ Harm ! Oh, je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû, je... Je m'en vais, je rentre, laissez-moi... Je... Je m'excuse, Harm, je n'aurais jamais dû...  
_ Mac !  
Celle-ci se tut enfin et le regarda avec de grands yeux effarés. Harm reprit, plus doucement :  
_ Mac... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
_ Rien... Tout va bien, laissez-moi partir...  
_ Mac, je vous connais par coeur alors n'essayez pas de me faire croire que tout va bien ! Si tout allait bien, vous ne seriez pas venue dormir dans mon lit en mon absence !  
Tandis qu'il parlait, Harm se surprit à songer que si tout allait bien elle ne serait même jamais venue dans son lit du tout.  
_ Je... Harm... On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ? Je vais rentrer chez moi et vous laisser dormir...  
_ Au point où j'en suis je n'ai plus du tout envie de dormir. On n'est plus à ça près, de toute façon.  
La jeune femme resta silencieuse.  
_ Mac, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?, insista-t-il encore une fois.  
_ C'est... C'est stupide, vous allez m'en vouloir...  
_ Mac..., la gronda-t-il gentiment.  
  
Finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et lui raconta en quelques mots l'agression qu'elle avait subie quelques jours auparavant. Elle lui raconta la panique, les cauchemars, les insomnies, l'anxiété... Et comment elle en était arrivée, en désespoir de cause, à venir se réfugier chez lui.   
Durant tout le récit, Harm n'avait pas dit un mot mais son visage s'exprimait à sa place. Les muscles de sa mâchoire s'étaient contractés et son regard était soudain devenu plus sombre.  
_ Mac..., dit-il doucement lorsqu'elle eut fini, vous auriez dû m'appeler, je serais revenu aussitôt...  
_ C'est bien pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait ! Vous aviez vos problèmes et je n'avais pas à vous ennuyer avec les miens.  
_ J'aurais dû être là...  
La jeune femme l'observa un moment. Harm se sentait toujours tellement responsable de tout.  
_ Harm, vous aviez déjà assez de soucis avec votre mère. Vous avez votre propre vie et vous ne pouvez pas sans cesse être là pour moi.  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'il se leva du lit, Mac l'entendit murmurer :  
_ Je le voudrais, pourtant...  
  
Il descendit les quelques marches et alla chercher son sac de voyage avant de revenir. Mac s'était levée et avait attrapé son jean pour l'enfiler.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, s'exclama Harm.  
La jeune femme leva la tête : cela lui paraissait évident :  
_ Je... me rhabille !  
_ Bien sûr, j'avais compris, mais... Mac, il est hors de question que je vous laisse rentrer chez vous à une heure pareille !  
_ Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de...  
_ ...De m'empêcher de dormir, je sais ! Seulement, c'est de vous savoir au volant de votre voiture alors que vous tenez à peine éveillée qui va m'empêcher de dormir !   
_ Harm...  
_ Je ne vous laisserais pas sortir, Sarah. Recouchez-vous.  
Il lui avait parlé sur un ton sans réplique de la même façon que s'il s'était adressé à un subordonné. Mais Mac était son égale et elle n'eut pas un seul instant le réflexe de lui obéir.  
Elle restait là, debout au pied du lit, sa large chemise toute froissée tombant sur ses hanches et son jean dans une main.  
_ Alors donnez-moi une couverture et je dormirai sur le canapé.  
_ Mac... Je vous ai dit de vous recoucher, c'est moi qui dormirai sur le canapé.  
_ Vous êtes chez vous, Harm !  
_ Justement : je suis censé faire ce que je veux, non ?  
_ Il est cinq heures du matin, vous rentrez de voyage et vous êtes épuisé. Je vous rends votre lit, c'est la moindre des choses.  
_ Et étant donné que vous ne dormez plus depuis trois jours, vous êtes encore plus fatiguée que moi. C'est vous qui devriez dormir dans mon lit, comme vous aviez commencé à le faire.  
_ Harm...  
Agacé, celui-ci se tourna vers elle :  
_ Mac, j'ai sommeil et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la nuit à en discuter avec vous. Laissons nos arguments pour le tribunal. Et puisque ni vous ni moi ne voulons laisser l'autre dormir sur le canapé, alors je viens dormir avec vous.  
  
Un instant stupéfaite, la jeune femme finit par acquiescer, à mi-voix :  
_ D'accord...  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Mac s'était faite toute petite dans un coin du lit, mal à l'aise et encore surprise d'avoir accepté si facilement. Après quelques minutes passées dans la salle de bain, Harm en était enfin ressortit. Entre ses cils, elle le regarda aller et venir dans la chambre et ferma les yeux dès qu'il se dirigea vers le lit. Un léger courant d'air la fit frissoner quand il souleva la couette, le matelas fit quelques vagues, la lumière s'éteignit et le calme revint dans la pièce. Harm poussa un soupir.  
_ Mac ? Ca va ?  
C'était sa phrase favorite.  
_ Oui... J'espère que je vais réussir à me rendormir.  
Elle regretta cette phrase au moment même où elle la prononçait. Harm pouvait prendre ça pour un reproche de l'avoir réveillée et... Mais non, il ne s'en formalisa pas.  
_ Désolé si je ne vous attends pas mais je suis vraiment épuisé. Bonne nuit, Mac.  
_ Bonne nuit.  
Quelques secondes passèrent.  
_ Harm ?  
_Oui ?  
_ Merci.  
  
Il était là. Il était revenu. Elle en était sûre. Sarah se mit à courir dans le sous-sol noir et froid. Ses pieds nus s'écorchaient sur le béton brut et l'air qui sifflait à ses oreilles ressemblait à un mugissement sourd. Un martèlement initerrompu rebondissait contre les parois de son crâne. Le bruit de pas derrière elle. A moins que ce ne soit les battements de son coeur.   
Sa panique se décupla. Maintenant, elle courait dans une sorte de labyrinthe, ouvert sur un ciel plombé et orageux comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Un moment, elle se retourna et apperçut derrière elle un tunnel sans fond. Elle ne le voyait plus, mais elle l'entendait toujours courir. Les murs du labyrinthe semblèrent soudain se rapprocher. Les nuages du ciel devinrent plus denses encore, ils se condensèrent jusqu'à former une paroi palpable qui semblait prête à s'effondrer. Elle courait toujours, ses poumons brûlaient et paraissaient tantôt s'embraser et tantôt se transformer en pierre. Elle haletait, les yeux mouillés par le froid piquant.  
Soudain, l'air ambiant sembla se matérialiser. Sa respiration saccadée se fit plus difficile encore et elle eut l'impression d'avaler de gros flocons qui se coinçaient dans sa gorge. Elle cessa brutalement de courir, pour tenter de retrouver son souffle, mais l'atmosphère était devenue irrespirable. Elle se mit à étouffer, cherchant un peu d'oxygène au milieu de cette mousse compacte et collante.  
Les martèlements reprirent de plus belle. Il se rapprochait encore. Elle voulut se remettre à courir mais ses jambes avaient soudain disparu, avalées dans un bruit de succion par une terre sableuse tour à tour gluante et râpeuse.  
Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule. Elle voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La main la secoua, elle tenta de se dégager tandis que quelque chose s'attachait à son cou et l'enserrait...  
  
_ Mac !  
Elle hoqueta et se réveilla en sursaut : la lampe de chevet était allumée, et Harm la secouait par l'épaule, l'air inquiet.  
_ ... Harm ?..., articula-t-elle difficilement d'une voix rauque.  
Le labyrinthe avait disparu. Elle était bien au chaud dans un lit et Harm était avec elle. Dressé sur un coude, il la regardait.  
_ Vous m'avez flanqué une de ces peurs, Mac ! Ca va mieux, maintenant ?  
La jeune femme remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton d'un air frileux.  
_ Oui... C'était... Un cauchemar...  
_ Je m'en suis rendu compte. Vous vous débattiez comme une possédée !  
_ Je suis désolée...  
_ Ce n'est rien... Respirez à fond, ça va passer.  
Sarah obéit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration qui eut pour effet de détendre ses muscles et de chasser les derniers souvenirs d'air floconeux et étouffant. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon et soupira. Celui-ci l'observait d'un air grave.  
_ Mac... Qu'a-t-il pu vous faire pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ?  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en remettrai. Il me faudra juste un peu de temps.  
Elle essaya un pauvre sourire qui n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Harm resta silencieux un moment puis il se recoucha sur le dos et passa un bras sous la nuque de la jeune femme.  
_ Venez là..., lui murmura-t-il.  
Sarah ne se fit pas prier et se blottit contre son partenaire. Elle nicha son visage sous son menton légèrement râpeux et passa un bras au travers de sa poitrine.  
  
Il sentait bon. Non pas la lessive ou l'eau de toilette, mais son odeur à lui, toute chaude d'avoir passé quelques heures sous la couette. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il sentait si bon durant les rares moments d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagés. Le contact de sa main lui frottant doucement le dos et le mouvement régulier de sa respiration eurent sur la jeune femme un effet apaisant immédiat. Peu à peu, elle aussi se mit à soupirer, à respirer de moins en moins vite et de plus en plus légèrement, et finit par s'endormir.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
La lumière du jour, tamisée par les parois de verre épais qui entouraient la chambre, se frayait difficilement un chemin jusqu'à elle. La jeune femme ouvrit un oeil, le referma, et attendit une longue minute avant de refaire une tentative un peu plus fructueuse. Des parois de verre ? Quelles parois de verre?  
Les yeux plissés, Mac regarda autour d'elle et mis quelques secondes à se souvenir où elle était : effectivement, elle n'était pas dans son lit mais dans celui d'Harm. En poussant un profond soupir, elle se laissa retomber dans les oreillers et se pelotonna là où les draps étaient encore chauds, prête à se rendormir. Elle aurait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscient si elle n'avait pas entendu Harm agiter un peu de vaisselle dans la cuisine : il déposait probablement une assiette ou un bol dans son évier. Elle l'entendit se diriger vers son bureau, feuilleter quelques papiers, puis revenir vers la chambre.  
Dès qu'elle vit sa silhouette se dessiner derrière le mur de verre, la jeune femme referma les yeux et fit mine de dormir profondément. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter son regard et de devoir encore une fois s'excuser pour le dérangement qu'elle lui avait causé. Elle se réfugia donc lâchement derrière ses paupières closes, attentive toutefois aux moindres gestes de son ami.  
  
Harm s'était dirigé vers son armoire, d'où il avait sorti quelques vêtements. Puis, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur la moquette, il avait rejoint la salle de bain. Une seconde d'hésitation.  
Mac l'imaginait parfaitement, debout en haut de ses quelques marches, se tournant vers elle. Elle sentit son regard de façon quasiment palpable. Le visage parfaitement paisible, contrôlant sa respiration et feignant toujours un sommeil profond, la jeune femme l'entendit s'approcher du lit et s'assoir au bord en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller.   
  
_ Sarah...  
  
Il avait à peine murmuré son nom.  
La jeune femme sentit son coeur s'emballer et se força à respirer toujours très calmement. Il ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. Mac pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les rares fois où il l'avait fait.   
Elle sentait toujours ce regard qui courait sur elle, comme une caresse. Elle bougea légèrement, de l'air le plus naturel possible, et une mèche de ses cheveux tomba sur ses yeux. Aussitôt, une ombre passa sur ses paupières et elle sentit la main d'Harm repousser doucement l'envahisseur sur son front. Elle frémit.   
Il avait les mains chaudes.  
  
Avec un soupir à peine perceptible, Harm se releva et descendit dans la salle de bain. Sarah ouvrit alors doucement les yeux et eut le temps d'appercevoir un morceau de la silhouette de son partenaire avant que celui-ci ne s'avance vers la douche. L'eau se mit à couler. A travers le bruit des gouttes tombant en cascade, la jeune femme entendit Harm se déshabiller. Et pour une fois, elle ne se força pas à penser à autre chose.  
  
Bien au chaud sous sa couette, Mac se laissait complètement aller. Depuis quelques jours, la fatigue l'empêchait de réfléchir : elle ne faisait que ressentir les choses comme si ses sens s'étaient décuplés. Elle avait ressentit la présence de son partenaire, son odeur, sa chaleur, avec une intensité à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Le moindre contact la faisait frémir.   
A présent, rien d'autre ne comptait plus pour elle que la douce chaleur égale du lit, le bruit de l'eau et la vague silhouette de son partenaire rendue floue par l'épaisseur des carreaux de verre. Elle le devina plus qu'elle ne le vit réellement, retirant son débardeur puis son caleçon qui, lui sembla-t-il, mit une éternité à descendre le long de ses interminables jambes. Il entra dans la douche et Sarah ne vit plus rien qu'une longue silhouette sur laquelle elle devinait de minces filets d'eau chaude. Elle imaginait sa peau rendue chaude et moite par la vapeur, la bouche ouverte pour chercher un peu d'air, des gouttes glissant le long de son dos et de ses flancs avant d'aller se perdre à ses pieds après un lent parcours sur toute la longueur de ses fesses et de ses cuisses. Elle le voyait se massant la nuque d'une main tandis que de l'autre il envoyait une gerbe d'eau chaude rebondir sur ses épaules.  
  
Peu à peu, sans s'en rendre compte, elle effaça totalement le bruit de l'eau et un silence intense se fit, presque hypnotique. Les yeux encore fixés sur la paroi semi-transparente de la douche, la jeune femme ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'était rendormie.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois, bien plus tard. La lumière était moins violente, le jour commençait déjà à décliner.  
_ Harm ?, tenta-t-elle d'appeler avant que sa voix ne fasse un pitoyable gargouillis.  
  
Celui-ci n'était pas loin.  
_ Enfin réveillée ? demanda-t-il en franchissant d'un bond les trois marches qui menaient à la chambre.  
_ Oui... Quelle heure est-il ?  
_ Bientôt dix-neuf heures.  
_ Quoi ?! J'ai dormi pendant tout ce temps ?  
_ Il faut croire que vous aviez besoin de récupérer...  
Mac se redressa puis finit par s'assoir tout à fait. Elle étouffa un baîllement. Harm se mit à sourire :  
_ Ca va mieux ?  
_ Oui... Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes levé ?  
_ Depuis ce midi. J'ai eu le temps d'aller courir pendant une heure, de revenir manger, et d'aller faire quelques courses.  
_ Je ne vous ai même pas entendu, mentit la jeune femme en évitant de repenser à son premier réveil.  
_ J'ai vu ça...Vous avez faim ?  
Mac s'apperçut alors qu'effectivement elle mourait de faim. Pendant qu'Harm allait s'occuper de la cuisine, elle prit quelques minutes pour s'étirer comme un chat et décoincer sa colonne vertébrale, puis fila prendre une douche.   
  
Harm lui avait préparé ses fameuses lasagnes végétariennes. Ils dînèrent en tête-à-tête, en parlant de choses et d'autres, de leur travail, mais en évitant soigneusement de relancer le sujet de l'agression que Mac avait subie. Harm était aux petits soins pour elle et elle en profita sans le moindre complexe.  
Finalement, vers vingt heures trente, la jeune femme décida qu'il était temps de débarasser les lieux. Elle dut toutefois supporter les recommandations d'Harm qui, comme une vraie mère-poule, s'inquiétait encore de la savoir au volant, même après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il insista pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa voiture.  
_ Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ?  
_ Harm ! J'ai dormi comme un loir pendant plus de quinze heures. Je suis en pleine forme, je vous assure.  
_ Bien, si vous le dites. Alors on se retrouve lundi ?  
_ Oui, à lundi.  
  
Elle allait s'engouffrer dans sa voiture mais hésita au dernier moment. Elle se retourna vers son partenaire :  
_ Harm, je... Je n'oublierai jamais...  
_ On est quitte, Sarah. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi.  
Elle l'observa un instant. Sourit.  
_ Merci, Harm.  
Ce fut à son tour de lui répondre par un sourire. Il lui ouvrit les bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Le visage niché dans le coup de la jeune femme, une main lui caressant la nuque, il murmura :  
_ Je vous aime, Sarah...  
  
Mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres.  
  
De retour chez lui, lorsqu'Harm rebrancha enfin son téléphone, ce fut pour trouver une demi-douzaine de messages de Renée. Elle avait appelé chez sa mère, à La Jolla, et était furieuse qu'il ne l'ai pas prévenue qu'il rentrait plus tôt et ne lui ait pas donné de nouvelles. Harm sourit ironiquement : s'il avait débranché son téléphone, c'était d'abord pour qu'une éventuelle sonnerie ne réveille pas Mac, mais c'était aussi justement pour éviter Renée l'Envahissante. Il bénit le ciel qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'idée de venir en personne. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda dans la rue : l'emplacement où Mac avait garé sa voiture était toujours vide.  
  
Harm poussa un soupir.  
  
  
  
FIN.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
